


Long time coming

by charliepower



Series: ColdFlashWave Week 2016 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Feels, ColdFlashWave Week 2016, M/M, Mick and Len don't know Barry's The Flash, Other, Soulmates, coldflashwave week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepower/pseuds/charliepower
Summary: Barry, Len and Mick found out they were soulmates a long time ago, and have been officially together for 13 months.
But Barry has a problem because neither man know's he's the Flash and it's about time he comes clean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coldflashwave Week : Day Three : Soulmates

 

He hadn't told them. He hadn't told them and he didn't know how he'd got himself into this mess. It shouldn't have even been a mess to begin with, if only Barry had come clean at the beginning, if only he hadn't doubted what the three of them had, trusted that they could get through it. 

 

Barry looked at the two names scratched into his arms, _Leonard_ _Snart_ on the left and _Mick Rory_ on the right. He smiled down at the two scars thinking back to the shock everyone had in the precinct when an officer decided it would be funny to trip up not only Captain Cold but also Heatwave when they'd been caught after exposing the realness of The Flash.  

 

The surprise when the pair fell on top of Barry causing all three of them to yell.  

 

At first people thought the yell was just because of the fall but then as Barry stood up, trying to back away from the pair of them, staring at his wrists as it felt like they were burning.  

 

He and the rest of the precinct watched as the two names scratched their way onto Barry's skin for the whole world to see. 

 

You couldn't be blamed for who your soulmates were and so Barry never had to be worried about getting arrested for being with the two men, it just meant that when the pair committed a crime Barry wasn't allowed to process the evidence … and of course deal with the anger from some of the officers. It was never obvious though, everyone being too scared to upset Mick Rory and Leonard Snart's soulmate.  

 

But there were little things, like that time when after a successful heist Barry found his coffee frozen, and another time his bin was on fire. They were only small things and they didn't bother Barry but they did bother his soulmates, and Barry wasn't sure whether it surprised him or not that Singh was also furious. 

 

 

It had took them a long time to work out and there were several times when Barry thought that they were finally over. But they'd managed, they'd got by and Barry couldn't be happier. 

 

The only problem was that neither man knew that Barry was the Flash. 

 

 

The three had prided themselves on honestly, it was something that was oddly important to Barry's two soulmates.  

 

At first he hadn't told them because he hadn't known he could trust them. But by the time they had worked things out it was too late … wasn't it? 

 

Barry had been trying to tell them for the better part of the entire 13 months they had been together officially and with each passing day it tore him apart a little bit more. 

 

It was starting to affect everything and everyone around him. As far as Mick and Len were concerned Barry's only friends was Iris and Eddie, they'd never been able to meet Caitlin or Cisco because god how would he explain that. 

 

Originally Barry had thought he could say he met Cisco through his help out at the CCPD but Cisco had decided it would be unfair on Caitlin. 

 

That meant that two of the most important people in his life other than his soul mates and next to his family, didn't even exist to the two men he loved with all of his heart. 

 

But Barry had decided enough was enough, especially with the recent engagement of Cisco and Lisa, it was too difficult to hide now and they'd only been together for two months. Lisa had been told the start of the second month because after the first Cisco had told Barry he couldn't lie to her anymore. Lisa wasn't angry with Cisco but she was furious with Barry. Told him it _wouldn't have fucking mattered_ if he'd _just come clean at the beginning._ She told him that they were going to feel so betrayed that for thirteen whole months – _and god that's only officially Barry –_ Barry had lied to them about the biggest part of his life. 

 

As far as his boyfriends were concerned Barry just worked the longest hours as a CSI. 

 

Lisa had said that Barry had until the end of the month to tell them or else she would. Barry couldn't lie he'd left it to the last day and with each passing day Lisa got angrier at him, thinking he was just messing two out of three of the most important people in her life around. 

 

That's why Barry sat there, in the living room, staring at the wall and waiting for the men he loved to come home. 

 

For all he knew this would be last he'd ever see of him, after all they'd at least have eachother if they left and leaving soulmates although rare wasn't unheard of. 

 

He heard the door click and stood up immediately, facing it, stomach tightening instantly. Barry held back the need to be sick, that would only make matters worse. 

 

"Honey we're home" He heard Len say as he walked in, Mick chuckling behind him. 

 

The minute they both looked at Barry though their laughter stopped. 

 

"Babe what's wrong?" Mick asked, concern lacing his entire question. 

 

"Barry who hurt you?" Len stepped forward, trying to take Barry's hands in his but Barry flinched away causing a hurt expression to flash across Len's face. Mick stepped forward, putting an arm around Len. 

 

"I … I d-don't know how t-to-" Barry's throat tightened and he had to stop, trying not to cry. 

 

"You leaving us doll?" Mick sounded so scared god Barry was such an ass. 

 

"No! N-not at all … but you might leave me" 

 

"Baby you know we'd never -" Len reached his arm forward, again trying to take Barry's hand but again Barry moved back. 

 

"No stop it! You don't … I've been lying to you both, for so long. I'm so sorry I should've told you and I-I have n-no real excuse but I'm s-so sorry okay you have to believe me" 

 

"Told us what Barry?" Len's eyes narrowed but Barry could see the fear in them, knew Len was just trying to protect himself. 

 

"I … I'm -" He swallowed loudly closing his eyes, too scared to see their reaction when he told them, "I'm The Flash" 

 

There was nothing but silence for what felt like the longest time and so Barry dared to open his eyes. 

 

He really shouldn't have. 

 

Mick looked like he was about to cry and Len's face had gone cold in a way that Barry hadn't seen projected to him in the entire time they'd been together. 

 

"I'm so sorry I should've told you" 

 

"Why didn't you doll?" Mick finally managed to choke out. 

 

"I was scared okay? I was scared that it would ruin what we had and I was scared in the beginning that it would be too much for us to handle a-and then it was too late okay? It was too late" 

 

"It was never too late, you should've told"  

 

"I know I should've and I'm so sorry but Lisa said-" 

 

" _Lisa said wha_ _t?_ " Len suddenly cut in. 

 

"That I had to tell you, that it was …" Barry trailed off as Len left the room, he started to walk after him but Mick grabbed his arm, shaking his head at Barry. 

 

When Len came back there was a bag in his hands and Barry could swear he physically felt his heart break. 

 

"You're telling me that if it hadn't been for _my sister_ you never would've told us?" He snarled. 

 

"Wh-no Lenny no! I wanted to tell you I did, I planned on it but you're sister just gave me the motivation" 

 

"When did she give you until?" 

 

Barry swallowed, "Today" 

 

"And tell me _Flash_ , had she not _forced_ you to tell us exactly how long would it have been before you came clean. 

 

Barry opened his mouth to reply but then shut it again, realising he couldn't give him an answer. 

 

"That's what I thought" Len opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him. 

 

Barry tried to go after him again but Mick stopped him. 

 

"Just let him go" 

 

Barry turned to him, "How are you not angry with me?" 

 

Mick waited a moment before answering, "I … am. But I also know what it feels like to worry something that makes you will ruin what you have. Len and I nearly didn't make it several times because of my pyromania. So I do understand. I'm mad that you waited this long … but I'm not – I can't say I don't understand why, especially with how many times we nearly didn't make it at the beginning" 

 

Barry finally let out the sob he'd been holding in all night and he fell to the floor. The shaking rippled through his body but only for a second did he cry alone before Mick sat down behind him and pulled him into his lap, leaning against the wall. 

 

Barry put his head into Mick's chest. 

 

"G-god Mick what if he hates me, what if he's never coming back" 

 

"Not gonna happen kid, don't you worry, he's only mad because of how much he loves you. If he wasn't mad then you should've worried" 

 

"I love you Mick" Barry cried into his lovers top. He was nervous for a second, worried Mick wouldn't answer back. 

 

But the man squeezed Barry reassuringly, "I love you too, no matter what" 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Len didn't know Barry was the Flash because them finding out about Barry being their soulmate meant that Barry would've been able to influence the pair, and they would've known that Barry wouldn't have stood for them kidnapping anyone.
> 
> Originally I was going to make this about them meeting each other as soulmates and then getting through that but then I decided I wanted to write about the follow on consequences about them becoming soulmates (especially that early on) and how that would affect their relationship.
> 
> Feel free to kudos/comment xx


End file.
